


Passion Charnelle

by Rosenoir_chan (MarieJ_chan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJ_chan/pseuds/Rosenoir_chan
Summary: Orihime vit seule et mène une vie banale et ennuyeuse à Karakura. Jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre un homme au regard intense et au charme diabolique. Le monde dans lequel elle vit va changer. Elle découvrira que démon et Ange existent, et que l'homme dont elle va tomber amoureuse est un démon. Le démon de la destruction..."Bleach ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo "





	1. Nouveau job, nouvelle rencontre

Karakura, ville paisible où il fait bon vivre. Orihime avait toujours vécu ici aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Elle avait peu de souvenir de sa jeunesse, où ses parents étaient encore de ce monde. Elle avait été élevée par son grand frère après leur mort, Sora. Il était toute sa vie, et sa seule famille. Mais voilà que son frère disparut à son tour, laissant la jeune femme seule avec elle-même. Elle vivait seule dans un petit appartement confortable du centre-ville. Après avoir obtenu son diplôme à la fin de sa scolarité, elle trouva un travail agréable à mi-temps dans une boulangerie pâtisserie proche de son domicile. Elle savait faire de délicieux gâteaux, ce qui avait accéléré son embauche. Mais les clients ne venaient pas uniquement pour les douceurs sucrées. La jeune femme avait aussi été gâtée par dame Nature. En effet sa beauté naturelle et son sourire ravageur plaisent beaucoup à la clientèle en général, mais plus particulièrement aux hommes. Malgré son lourd passé, c'était une femme brillante, très souriante et chaleureuse. Elle vivait au jour le jour, même si elle se sentait terriblement seule. Malgré son caractère solaire, elle avait peu d'amis. Elle voyait régulièrement son amie d'enfance, Tatsuki pour des sorties entre filles. Mais elle était seule la plupart des temps. 

Parfois, elle enviait les jeunes couples d'amoureux qu'elle croisait dans le parc ou bien au travail. Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu de petits amis malgré son succès auprès de la gent masculine, même pendant la période scolaire. Elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse alors elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de sortir avec un garçon à l'époque. Aujourd'hui n'était pas vraiment différent. Orihime aimerait pouvoir devenir une femme à part entière et connaître les sensations que procure l'amour physique avec un être aimé. Elle n'a jamais eu de relations sexuelles non plus bien entendu. C'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait découvrir avec l'homme dont elle tomberait amoureuse. Elle soupira, allongée sur son lit. Elle tourna la tête vers l'horloge et posa le roman à l'eau de rose qu'elle était en train de lire sur la table de chevet. C'était l'heure de travailler à son deuxième emploi à mi-temps. Certains soirs de semaine et de week-end, elle travaillait depuis peu dans un bar-restaurant huppé du centre-ville. Elle cumulait deux emplois pour pouvoir vivre tranquillement et subvenir à ses besoins. Elle avait quitté son ancien emploi à cause de son patron un peu trop pervers. Elle était heureuse et honorée de pouvoir travailler dans un lieu tel que celui-ci. 

Le port de l'uniforme était obligatoire, et le service doit être irréprochable. C'était une belle femme et elle avait déjà travaillé en tant que serveuse alors elle fut embauchée sans problème. Une fois arrivée sur place, elle se dirigeait vers les vestiaires pour femme afin d'enfiler son uniforme constitué d'un chemisier blanc et d'une jupe crayon noir, le tout assorti avec une paire d'escarpins plutôt confortables. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon bien structuré. Dans un lieu si chic, elle devait être élégante et tirée à quatre épingles. Une fois prête, elle commence donc son service du samedi soir. C'était la première fois qu'elle travaillait ici un samedi soir et il y avait beaucoup de monde. Après une heure de travail en salle, on lui attribuea un «box ». C 'était le nom qu'ils avaient donné aux salles réservées aux clients les plus riches. Pour être entre amis ou en compagnie de jolies demoiselles dans les salles privatisées. C'était bien plus intime. Orihime s'exécuta, heureuse qu'on lui confie une tâche si importante. Elle était un peu nerveuse, même si elle connaissait parfaitement le protocole à suivre. Elle inspira et expira avant de toquer trois fois, puis entra dans la petite salle. Elle s'incline immédiatement après et se présente poliment à son hôte. 

_Bonsoir monsieur, je m'appelle Orihime et je serais à votre disposition ce soir.

Elle se redressa ensuite et adressa un sourire chaleureux à l'homme assit nonchalamment sur la banquette en cuir derrière la table. En plongeant son regard dans celui, froid de l'homme, elle cessa momentanément de respirer. Mon Dieu, son regard, ses yeux, étaient à couper le souffle. D'un bleu antarctique, profond et intense. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait de si beaux yeux. Ce n'était pas tout, cet homme était tout simplement très séduisant en tout point. Orihime se traita mentalement d'idiote, et reprit un semblant de «normalité » pour s'adresser à son hôte aux cheveux azurés.

_Puis-je-prendre votre commande ?

La jeune femme commença à être mal à l'aise avec l'insistance de son client à la dévisageravec cet air grave collé au visage. Une longue minute interminable s'écoula avant qu'il daigne enfin prendre la parole.

_À ma disposition, c'est bien ça?

Un frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune femme au son de sa voix. Il avait posé la question avec une pointe de malice. Elle avait peut-être imaginé le sous-entendu dans cette question. Elle était confuse, mais acquiesça. Elle observa l'homme changer de position pour être plus à l'aise. Un sourire qu'elle qualifie de diaboliquement séducteur s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle était figée.

_Une bouteille de champagne pour commencer.

Elle griffonna sur son carnet. Enfin il était décidé à prendre commande.

_Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Elle s'inclina ensuite rapidement avant de quitter la pièce pour aller chercher un seau de glace avec une bouteille de champagne. Elle était encore confuse de son échange avec son client. Il lui faisait de l'effet, c'était indéniable. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle frappa trois fois de nouveau pour annoncer sa venue. Chariot en main, elle entra et s'approcha de la table en évitant le client du regard. L'atmosphère était étrange, mais elle se souciait de faire son travail correctement. Bon sang, elle pouvait sentir son regard posé sur elle. Elle était nerveuse, ce type l'a déconcentrée. Elle déboucha le champagne fébrilement, sauf que celui-ci éclaboussa en jet sur le pantalon et la chemise de son client. Horrifié, Orihime poussa un cri de surprise et repoussa vite la bouteille en s'excusant nerveusement.

_Oh non, je suis vraiment désolé ! La bouteille a dû être secouée !

Sans trop réfléchir, elle s'était agenouillée devant l'homme, un torchon dans les mains. Elle était un peu paniquée et rouge de honte, tamponnant ses cuisses qui semblaient dures comme la pierre. Elle était gênée à présent, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle est en train de faire, à genoux et entre les jambes de l'homme. Bon sang, elle aurait dû réfléchir avant de se jeter par terre comme ça ! Que ce qu'il allait penser maintenant ! D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas réagi, et elle n'avait pas osé relever les yeux. Elle avait perdu son souffle, la tête baissée, voulant quitter cette pièce au plus vite.

_Je suis désolé ! Je ... Je vais vous faire parvenir des vêtements propres ...

Rouge de honte, la jeune femme se redressa rapidement, mais une poigne ferme lui attrapa l'avant-bras. Le contact l'électrisa et la fit sursauter. Automatiquement, elle rencontra son regard azur. Il l'a regardé avec une telle intensité qu'elle sentit ses jambes trembler. Il était parfaitement sérieux, mais pas vraiment en colère. Elle n'était sûre de rien, difficile de déchiffrer l'homme.

_Inutile, je comptais juste boire un verre et partir.

Elle resta immobile, incapable de répondre, le regard toujours perdu dans le sien. Il se leva, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Elle se sentit embarrassée par une telle proximité. Leurs corps étaient si proches, et il n'avait pas relâché ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de s'éloigner. Confuse et mal à l'aise, elle le regarde, le cœur battant, obligé de lever la tête. Il est vraiment grand. Il la dévisagea, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle. Le corps de la jolie rousse était en ébullition et son visage pouvait en attester. Elle détourna le regard, embarrassé, cherchant une échappatoire. Son client était un peu trop tactile et bizarre à son goût. Presque aussitôt, et d'une poigne ferme, il l'obligea à lui faire face à nouveau. Orihime était choquée, toute tremblante et incapable de le repousser. Sa main était brulante, posé sur son cou et à l'arrière de sa nuque. Elle n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur battre à ses oreilles. Bon sang, mais que ce qu'il fait !? Soudain, une étincelle dans son regard, il avait trouvé quelque chose. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

_Je m'en doutais. Tu es bien un hybride. Difficile de déceler ta part d'humanité.

La jeune femme le regardait comme s'il était fou. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Reprenant enfin la possession de son corps, Orihime se dégage de son emprise et recule de quelques pas. Il la laissa faire, semblant amusé. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme, la chaleur qui l'enveloppait quelques secondes plus tôt maintenant disparu. Elle le regarda un instant, en se demandant qui était ce type, puis elle tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce rapidement.

_on se reverra mon ange.

Elle ne s'attardera ni ne se sera retournée vers lui, et referma la porte derrière elle. Cette dernière phrase a été lancée sur un ton énigmatique. Mais pour qui il se prenait ?! Ce type était peut-être beau comme un apollon, mais il était vraiment fou. Part d'humanité ? Hybride ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire. C'était sûrement quelqu'un de dangereux. Un tueur en série, un psychopathe ? Ou bien un pervers ? L'imagination de la rouquine s'enflamma. Elle se rendait compte que son chemisier était en partie mouillée à cause du champagne. Elle soupira, se remettant difficilement de son altercation avec le type au regard de braise. Avoir de si beaux yeux bleus, tout en ayant un regard si intense. Bon ça suffit Orihime ! Arrête de penser à lui ! 

Pendant ce temps dans la salle privée, un certain homme aux cheveux bleus était songeur.Quelle agréable surprise il avait eue. Au début il crut à une mauvaise blague. Cette femme empestée la pureté telle un foutu ange. Mais quelle régale pour les yeux. Quand elle s'est rapprochée pour le servir, il ne s'était pas privé pour la dévorer des yeux. Merde il en avait l'eau à la bouche. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle n'avait pas eu peur de lui. Normalement, n'importe quel ange aurait tout de suite reconnu qui il était. Serte, elle semblait nerveuse, mais... Putain quand il se retrouva trempé par du champagne, sa première pensée fut meurtrière. Mais la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait, c'était de la voir se jeter littéralement à ses pieds, l'air paniqué. Il ne sentait toujours pas la terreur émaner d'elle. Ok, elle ne savait vraiment pas qui il est. Mais la voir ainsi, toute rougissante entre ses jambes lui donna une tout autre envie que le meurtre. Et ça ce n'était pas rien.Elle avait évité son regard après ça. Il n'avait pas hésité à l'obliger à le regarder en face. Il voulait la voir de plus prêt. Merde elle était vraiment une belle petite chose. Il pouvait lire toute l'innocence et la pureté au travers de son regard. Ses yeux étaient un étrange mélange de gris et de bleu. Unique. Mais il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Elle n'était pas un ange. Du moins en partie. Un hybride donc. D'accord peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu.Elle avait l'air timide ? Merde elle n'était pas insensible à son charme. Tellement amusant. Il se promit de la retrouver un jour. Elle avait l'air si délicieuse et son odeur l'avait excité de plusieurs façons.

Plus tard dans la soirée, et une fois son service fini, Orihime rentra chez elle, épuisée. Quelle soirée ! Un bon bain chaud lui ferait le plus grand bien. La chaleur de l'eau détendit agréablement ses muscles endoloris. L'incident avec son client était resté entre eux, heureusement. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire virer. Cet homme avait du mal à quitter ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête, se promettant de ne plus y penser. Ce soir-là elle s 'endormit en rêvant de bleu.

Fin chapitre 1

A suivre...


	2. Des démons!

Ce dimanche soir était un peu frais. Orihime vient de terminer son service et parcourt les rues du centre-ville de Karakura. Elle rajusta son trench Camel, frissonnante. La jeune femme regrettée d'avoir raté l'autobus pour rentrer chez elle. Il faisait sombre, froid et se balader seul à cette heure-ci n'était pas vraiment recommandé. Mais attendre le prochain bus dans le froid ne l'était pas non plus. Elle n'était pas très rassurée, comme chaque fois qu'elle était rentrée à la nuit. Ce soir, particulièrement, elle se sentait épiée. Peut-être qu'elle devient folle. Elle imaginait sûrement des choses. Son appartement n'était plus loin, ce qui la fit soupirer. Elle n'était pas totalement détendue pour autant. De la buée sortait de sa bouche à chaque expiration. Elle était un peu essoufflée à marcher aussi vite. Mais elle était pressée d'être au chaud et en sécurité dans son appartement. Elle rêvait d'un long bain brûlant, et d'un chocolat chaud avec chantilly et guimauves. Elle entendait des pas se rapprocher.

Elle se demandait si c'était la peur qui lui faisait imaginer tout ça, ou si quelqu'un la suivait vraiment. Elle avait peur, et accéléra encore un peu plus ses foulées. Elle s'engagea dans une ruelle presque en courant, terrifiée. Soudain, et sortie de nulle part, une grande main s'abattit sur sa bouche, étouffant son cri de terreur. Un bras l'attrapa avec force autour de la taille et elle se sentit tirée en arrière brusquement. Tout se passa très vite. La jeune femme se retrouva plaquée contre un mur de pierre froide.

À travers ses larmes, elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose dans l'obscurité. Son corps était coincé entre le torse d'un homme et un mur de pierre. Elle regarda temps bien que mal le visage de l'homme malgré la pénombre. Ses yeux !

Comment était-ce possible ? Une paire d'yeux bleus intenses l'a fixée. Ils brillaient dans l'obscurité, tels ceux d'un fauve. Elle reconnut tout de suite ce regard. Le client de l'autre fois !? C'était il y a deux semaines, elle n'oublierait jamais sa rencontre avec cet homme. Mais ce n'était pas normal ! Ses yeux n'étaient pas Humains ! Comment pouvaient-ils luire dans la nuit comme ça ? C'était complètement fou ! Inconsciemment, la panique qui avait gagné la jeune femme plus tôt avait presque disparu. Elle était fascinée. Un regard de prédateur. Alors c'était vraiment une sorte de tueur en série. Ou pire ! Un violeur ?! Orihime retrouva l'utilisation de ses membres et chercha à se dégager, le regard apeuré. Il la repoussa en fronçant les sourcils contre le mur en utilisant son propre corps.

_Chut ... Ne fais pas de bruit ...

Il avait chuchoté quelques mots à voix basse, l'air grave. Mais ce qui interloqua Orihime, c'était son attitude. Il avait détourné le regard, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose du regard dans la direction de la rue. La rouquine était confuse, mais obéie. Il faisait noir, mais on aurait dit qu'il voyait parfaitement. C'était vraiment étrange. Soudain, elle le sentit se raidir, il murmura rapidement avant de disparaître soudainement.

_ Ne bouge pas d'ici...

Elle faillit tomber, choquée par la perte de chaleur du corps de son agresseur. Enfin, un agresseur qui n'en était pas vraiment un pour le coup. Il s'était volatilisé d'un coup ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle n'avait rien vu, mais elle avait senti comme un courant d'air et plus rien. Aucun son de pas s'éloigner, rien.

Quelque chose ne va pas avec ce type. Ce n'était pas un humain, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ses jambes menacées de la lâcher à tout moment à cause du choc et du froid. Il lui avait dit de ne pas bouger, mais un hurlement grave se fit entendre au loin. Oh bon sang ! Si seulement son corps pouvait suivre. Reprenant courage au bout de quelques minutes, et n'entendant plus rien, elle sortit prudemment de sa «cachette ». Il n'y avait personne. Reprenant un peu de confiance, elle quitta la ruelle, sur ses gardes, et reprit le trajet de son appartement qui n'était plus très loin. Elle jeta des regards nerveux autour d'elle tout du long. Une fois en sécurité, et enfermé à double tour chez elle, Orihime s'autorisa à respirer. Elle se laissa glisser par terre, encore tremblante. Bon sang, mais que vient-il de se passer ?

Elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton, troublée. Cet homme était dangereux, elle le sentait. Ce n'était pas normal, et il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne le recroise jamais. Le lendemain à la boulangerie, Orihime a fait son mieux pour oublier la soirée de la veille et servait les clients chaleureusement. C'était l'après-midi, il y avait peu de monde alors la jeune femme était au comptoir aujourd'hui. Les clients mangent sur place à cette heure-ci. La jeune femme était en train de préparer les boissons chaudes derrière le comptoir, lorsqu'une collègue l'interpella en chuchotant.

_Hum...Orihime ? Il y a un client qui voudrait que tu prennes sa commande... Il me fait peur ...

La rouquine se figea en regardant sa collègue. Elle savait qui c'était avant même de se tourner dans la direction du client en question. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle croisa son regard de prédateur. Il lui offrit d'ailleurs un aperçu de son sourire diabolique et charmeur. Orihime fronça les sourcils. À quoi il jouait à la fin. Il était dangereux, toutes les cellules de son corps le lui crier, mais il y avait une petite voie dans son for intérieur qui l'a poussé à aller vers lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa collègue en souriant, l'air rassurant.

_je m'en occupe. Merci.

Elle se dirigea vers l'homme qui ne passé pas inaperçu dans la boutique. Beaucoup de jeunes filles rougissaient et lui jetant des regards en chuchotant. Bien sûr, notre homme était très séduisant. Trop pour être vrai. Une fois en face de lui, elle s'adressa à lui comme si de rien n'était, même si elle était nerveuse.

_Bonjour monsieur, que désirer-vous ?

Il plissa les yeux, l'air amusé avant de répondre sur un ton tout aussi moqueur.

_je désire beaucoup de choses. Quelque chose de sucrer, j'aime les choses sucrées ...

Elle sentit la température de son corps monté d'un cran. Pourquoi elle avait l'impression qu'il ne parlait pas de nourriture tout à coup ? La façon dont il la dévisageait commencé à l'embarrasser. Elle lui répondit alors d'une voix moins assurée.

_Je peux vous proposer une part de tarte aux citrons ...

Il continua de l'observait en penchant légèrement sur la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir. Il déclara alors avec autant de sous-entendus.

\- Sucré et acidulé à la fois ... Ça me convient bien.

Bon sang, elle avait envie de lui crier d'arrêter de la regarder comme ça ! Tout le monde les regardait. Orihime acquiesça sans prendre la peine de noter.

_Ce sera tout ?

Une éclaire passe dans son regard.

_pour l'instant, oui ...

Orihime se détourna rapidement pour aller se réfugier en cuisine. Son cœur battait la chamade. C'était quoi encore ?! Elle avait le visage enfeu, préparant fébrilement la commande. Que ce qu'il cherche à faire au juste. C'était un jeu ou quoi pour lui. Elle souffla pour se calmer et pour reprendre contenance avant de retourner en salle, le dessert à la main. En passant à côté de la caisse, son patron l'interpella.

-Orihime tu peux prendre une pause, ton petit ami à demander à pouvoir discuter avec toi.

Orihime se glaça, ahurie alors que son patron vaguait déjà à ses préoccupations. Elle se tourne vers son client qui affichait un air satisfait et un sourire arrogant. Ses collègues étaient déjà en train de faire des messes basses en gloussant sur le sujet. Elle s'avança alors vers son "petit ami" et posa son assiette devant lui avant de s'asseoir en face. Elle lui parla doucement pour éviter d'être entendue, l'air énervé.

_À quoi vous jouez. Vous êtes qui d'abord ?

L'homme plissa les yeux.

_Mon ange, tu sais très bien qui je suis. Ou plutôt ce que je suis.

La jeune femme le regardait comme s'il était fou. De quoi parle-t-il à la fin !? Orihime laissa tomber le vouvoiement, agacé et mal à l'aise, et lui rétorqua en croisant les bras.

_Je ne suis pas ton ange, et tu es complètement fou !

Il avala un morceau de tarte sans la quitter les yeux.

_je vais aller droit au but. Je veux ma récompense pour t'avoir sauvé hier soir.

La rouquine stupéfaite le dévisagea une longue minute. L'avoir sauvé ? Elle se souvient de la soirée de la veille et fronça les sourcils. Elle lui répondit calmement, voulant des explications.

_M'avoir sauvé. Je n'ai pas vraiment souvenir d'avoir été sauvé.

L'homme fronça les sourcils à son tour, plus sérieux et lui expliqua l'air légèrement agacé.

_ Évidemment, tu t'es enfuie avant que je ne revienne.

_ Je ne suis pas stupide au point d'attendre que le type qui m'a acculé dans une ruelle sombre revienne.

Il serra la mâchoire avant de répondre avec froideur du tac au tac.

_Je t'ai caché pour pouvoir m'occuper du démon qui était sur le point de te tuer, probablement après t'avoir violé.

Orihime se glaça, frappé par ses propos. Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça.

_Ce n'était pas moi le monstre mon ange. Je t'ai évité un triste destin, quel gâchis ça aurait été.

Il s'était légèrement radouci, mais Orihime était perdu. Il la dévisageait, bras croisés en attendant une réponse de la jolie rousse.

_Tu me parles vraiment de démons.

La question lui a échappé. Il avait l'air si sérieux. Il la fixa un moment, l'air songeur, avant de rapprocher son visage plus près du sien.

_Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que tu es ?

La jeune femme ignorait tout de leurs mondes ! Il soupira lourdement et se passa les doigts dans les cheveux en se reposant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Orihime trouva ce geste terriblement séduisant, puis elle se traita mentalement d'imbécile. De telles pensées dans un moment pareil. Elle se leva, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Ce type est fou. Beau mais fou.

_Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu essayes de me dire. Je dois retourner travailler ...

C'est alors qu'il se leva d'un coup, la faisant presque sursauter. Il l'attira alors contre lui d'un bras autour de la taille. Elle cessa de respirer. Il lui chuchota alors en effleurant son oreille de ses lèvres.

_Je t'ai sauvé d'un putain de démon de basse classe. J'attends mon dû. Ce sera ton âme ou ton corps mon ange ... Réfléchie bien.

Orihime était en feu. Elle ne savait pas si c'était causé par la température anormalement élevée du corps contre le sien ou si c'était juste son corps qui réagissait exagérément à son étreinte. Il avait parlé avec autant de passion que la possessivité avec laquelle il la tenait. La jeune femme était au comble de l'embarras. Faire cela en public à son travail en plus ! Il parlait toujours de démons, et ça commencer à lui faire peur. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, même s'il était vraiment convaincant. Mais en repensant aux yeux luisant dans l'obscurité de l'homme, et la manière dont il avait soudainement disparu sans un son lui revint en mémoire. Oh mon Dieu et si c'était la vérité ! ? Son pouls battait à tout rompre dans les bras de son faux petit ami. Il recula son visage pour regarder ses beaux yeux intensément.

_Que ... Que ce que tu es ... ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle le regardait avec un mélange de curiosité et de peur. Ses yeux étaient doux et innocents. Quoi de plus angélique ? Il fronça les sourcils.

_Je ne suis pas un putain d'ange.

Il lui dit ça l'air sombre, avant de la relâcher tout aussi brusquement et de quitter la boulangerie. Elle sentit un froid désagréable lui mordre la peau à la perte brutale de sa chaleur. Pantoise, Orihime était encore complètement troublée. «Je ne suis pas un putain d'ange ». Il dit l'avoir sauvé d'un démon de basse classe. Est-ce qu'il était lui-même un démon ? Non. Mais quoi alors ? Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. En se tournant vers la table, elle a remarqué une carte. Elle l'a pris aussitôt, intriguée. Il y avait une adresse et un Nom.

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack ...

Avait-il laissé intentionnellement cette carte ? Son prénom n'était vraiment pas commun. Elle repensa alors à ce qu'il avait passionnément dit à son oreille. » Ce sera ton âme ou ton corps mon ange ... Réfléchie bien. » Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Que ce que cela veut dire son âme. Est-ce qu'il voulait la tuer ? Où la dévorer. Elle n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'il entendait par là. Mais son corps ? Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Du sexe ?! Ou bien là encore elle se trompait.

Elle se traita encore une fois d'idiote. La jeune femme se rendit vite compte que tout le monde dans la salle la regardait. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux avant de s'excuser maladroitement et de s'enfuir dans les toilettes. En fin d'après-midi après avoir débauché, Orihime était à bout de nerfs et fatigué. Entre son altercation avec Grimmjow, ça lui faisait encore bizarre de connaître son prénom, et ses collègues qui n'ont pas arrêté de lui poser des questions gênantes sur son petit ami. Orihime soupira de soulagement une fois rentré dans le confort de son appartement. Pour une journée épuisante, s'en était une !

Fin chapitre 2

A suivre ...


	3. Trouble

La semaine passa tranquillement, sans que Grimmjow ne réapparaisse. Orihime avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas trop penser à toute cette histoire complètement dingue. Le vendredi soir, la jeune femme était allongée dans son lit vêtu d'une chemise de nuit, en train de bouquiner. Elle avait pris cette habitude, en particulier les soirs d'hiver. Bien au chaud sous sa couette, à rêver d'amour. Elle sursauta lorsque son portable bipa, annonçant un nouveau message. Qui ça pouvait être à cette heure-ci ? Peut-être Tatsuki, ou bien pour le travail. Orihime attrapa son portable pour lire le texto. Son cœur rata un battement en lisant celui-ci.

«Alors mon ange j'espère que tu as bien réfléchi »

Bon sang comment avait-il eu son numéro !? Que ce qu'il voulait qu'elle lui réponde !? Elle tapa une réponse nerveusement et l'envoya aussitôt.

«Laisse-moi tranquille »

La réponse ne tarda pas.

«Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, ton âme ou ton corps. »

La rouquine se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'est pas un choix ça !

«Ça veut dire quoi pour toi au juste. Mon âme ? Tu veux me tuer ? »

Elle inspira profondément avant de lui envoyer le texto. Au bout d'une longue minute interminable, elle sursauta en entendant la sonnerie d'un appel. Oh mon Dieu !? Elle hésita à répondre, effrayé. Elle finit par décrocher, le cœur battant. Il prit aussitôt la parole sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ »Salut mon ange. »

Elle se sentit rougir en l'entendant prononcer ce surnom dont il l'avait affublé de sa voix grave et séductrice. Elle déglutit avant de prendre la parole sur un ton beaucoup moins assuré.

_ »Que ce que tu me veux exactement. Pourquoi moi ? »

Elle était sûre qu'il était en train de sourire même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

_ »C'est simple. Je te veux toi. Et parce que j'aime les petites choses fragile et pure. C'est tellement plus divertissant de les détruire...

Elle se renfrogna, déstabilisé. Elle lui demanda alors d'une petite voix.

_ »tu veux me faire du mal ? ... »

_ »ça dépend de toi mon ange... »

Orihime se figea, mal à l'aise. Elle déglutie puis lui demanda avec le plus grand sérieux.

_ »Tu es vraiment un...démon ? »

_ »C'est drôle ça sonne comme une insulte sortant de ta mignonne petite bouche »

_ »Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu me demandes »

Bien sûr elle n'avait aucune envie de mourir entre ses mains. Elle l'entendit alors lui répondre avec froideur d'une voix mortelle qui la fit frissonner.

_ »Je te rappelle que sans moi tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Probablement dévoré après avoir était violé par un putain de petit démon inférieur.

Elle avala sa salive, mal à l'aise et prise au dépourvu. Elle avait peur et ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle inspira et lui répondit courageusement même si intérieurement elle n'en mener pas large.

_ »Peu... Peu importe je... Je ne peux pas me laisser dévoré par toi non plus ! »

Elle n'entendit rien durant quelques secondes. Il finit par reprendre la parole, retrouvant une voix séductrice et dangereuse.

_ »Je ne vais pas te dévorer. Je veux ton corps. Tu es devenu ma proie dès l'instant où tu t'es agenouillé entre mes jambes dans ce bar. »

Orihime sentit son visage brûler furieusement en repensant à cette scène. Elle se sentit offusqué par sa demande.

_ »D'ailleurs j'ai très envie de te revoir faire ça... »

La rouquine sentit sa gorge se nouer à cette déclaration. Elle lui rétorqua d'une voix gênée, en colère à présent.

_ »Arrête ! Tu veux me tuer ?! Alors vas-y ! Je t'interdis de me toucher pour... Pour ça ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! »

Elle le sentit sourire à son oreille, alors qu'elle s'emportait quelque peu. Il lui rétorqua moqueusement.

_ »Voilà un petit chaton qui sort les griffes. Tu n'aurais pas dû me défier. Je suis un démon, et tu es ma proie »

C'était quoi cette conversation à la fin !? Elle était à bout ! Il avait vraiment l'intention de la violer. ? Elle était terrifiée à cette idée. Le trop-plein d'émotions avait eu raison d'elle et les larmes coulées à présent sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner le plaisir de l'entendre pleurer à cause de lui et coupa court à l'appel après avoir hoqueté. Elle enfonça son visage dans son oreiller, étouffant ses gémissements. Grimmjow qui avait entendu dans quel état il l'avait mis se demanda s'il n'était pas allé un peu trop loin dans le jeu. Il aimait discuter avec elle, c'était divertissant. Cette fille prenait tout trop à cœur. Il va falloir qu'il rende une petite visite à son ange rapidement afin de mettre les choses aux claires. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser filer entre ses griffes. Une âme si pure, ça ne courait pas les rues, et il avait bien l'intention de prendre son temps pour la corrompre. Après s'être calmé, Orihime tombé de fatigue et s'endormit sans trop de mal malgré l'angoisse qui la prenait aux tripes.

Cette nuit-là, le corps de la jeune femme était en feu. Des mains rugueuses parcouraient son corps avec passion. Une bouche brûlante dévorait avec avidité son sein. Elle gémissait sans retenue, le dos cambré. Un coup de rein soudain la fit crier de plaisir. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez, quelque chose l'empêcher d'atteindre le véritable plaisir. Son corps réclamé toujours plus, l'apogée était à portée de mains. Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'un bleu si intense qu'elle se perdit dedans. C'était si proche...

La rouquine se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Oh mon Dieu ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve terriblement érotique et excitant. Le seul gros problème c'était cette paire d'iris bleu incandescent. Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de ce démon !? Comment son esprit pouvait être si mal placé surtout après la discussion de la veille. Ce démon était dangereux, pervers et malintentionné. Faire un rêve aussi osez avec lui... Elle se sentait coupable. Elle soupira puis se leva pour prendre une douche, encore tremblante. Il fallait calmer ces hormones. Être toujours vierge à 21 ans n'était pas toujours facile. Aujourd'hui elle ne travaillait pas mais elle devait faire une fournée de choux à la crème pour la pâtisserie. Elle enfila son tablier et se mit rapidement au travail. Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup pâtisser, et pouvoir vendre ses créations sur son lieu de travail était un plus. Malgré l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait, elle réussit temps bien que mal à se concentrer. Plus tard dans la journée, et une fois sa tâche terminée, Orihime prit une douche rapide. Elle enfila une paire de chaussettes hautes en laine et enfila un short et un pull confortable et bien chaud. Elle laissa ses cheveux détachés et démêlés sécher à l'air libre. Elle avait pris l'habitude de prendre grand soin de ses cheveux à la mémoire de son frère Sora. Petite beaucoup d'enfants se moquer d'elle et de ses cheveux aubrun. Elle avait fini par les croire et a détester ses cheveux. C'est son frère qui lui avait fait reprendre confiance en elle. C'était justement parce que ses cheveux étaient différents qu'ils étaient si beaux et uniques. Il aimait beaucoup s'occuper de ses cheveux, les coiffer. Si bien qu'aujourd'hui et depuis sa mort, elle ne les avait plus jamais coupé, sauf pour les épointer de temps en temps. C'était son petit trésor à la mémoire de son frère bien aimé. Il faisait froid dehors, alors avant d'aller rapporter les choux à la crème à la boutique, elle décida de s'installer sur le canapé pour continuer son roman. Au bout de quelques minutes.

_ça sent bon.

Orihime sursauta en inspirant brusquement. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement ce timbre de voix. Elle se redressa tout aussi vite en laissant tomber son livre, un coussin en guise de bouclier. Le cœur battant, elle fusilla l'invité indésirable avec crainte et étonnamment.

_Comment tu es entré ? Et comment sais-tu où j'habite ?

Celui-ci lui répondit l'air de rien en observant les lieux avec détachement et nonchalance.

_La vraie question est plutôt pourquoi je suis là non ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en déglutissant. Oui, en effet que ce qu'il faisait ici. Va-t-il la tuer ? Non qu'elle soit pressée de mourir, loin de là. Il n'allait pas abuser d'elle ?! S'éloignant de lui le plus possible, elle lui demanda d'une petite voix.

_Tu es venue me manger ... ?

Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Elle avait trop peur de dire »violer ». À cette question il s'arrêta net et la regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable. Mais un sourire carnassier étira rapidement ses lèvres. Elle avala sa salive, la gorge sèche.

_Te manger ? Ça dépend ce que tu entends par là...

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle resserra son emprise sur l'oreiller sans s'en rendre compte, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Le cœur battant, elle recula derrière la table à manger, comme si cette simple barrière pouvait la protéger. Il semble sincèrement s'amuser, son regard intense posé sur sa forme frêle. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé, reprenant un semblant de sérieux.

_Enfait je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de toi.

Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées le regard fixé sur la fenêtre.Orihime ne savais pas comment réagir. La rouquine eut une idée. Sans même réfléchir elle lui dit rapidement, l'air pressé avant de laisser tomber le coussin et de partir en direction de la cuisine.

_Attends ! Je reviens !

Grimmjow lui jeta un regard surpris par-dessus l'épaule, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réaction.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec une assiette dans les mains ou trôner un de ces choux à la crème frais. Elle lui sourit timidement en lui tendant la pâtisserie.

_Tiens. Si tu as faim...

Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase qu'il se saisit du dessert avant de mordre dedans sans plus de cérémonie. Elle sursauta au geste soudain en reculant d'un pas. Elle déglutie nerveusement en le regardant mordre dans la pâtisserie, et put apercevoir ses dents blanches, plus particulièrement ses canines pointues. Elle semblait fascinée par ces dernières en le regardant engouffrer le reste du chou. C'est au moment où elle le vit lécher ses doigts qu'elle replongea son regard dans le sien. Elle se sentit rougir malgré elle en se rendant compte qu'il l'a fixé intensément. Ce geste lui parut terriblement érotique. Elle détourna les yeux, embarrassée. Oh mon Dieu elle venait juste de le dévisager alors qu'il mangeait son dessert comme une... Perverse ? Elle voulait disparaître.

_Un autre.

Elle le regarda de nouveau, stupéfaite. Il avait parlé calmement, le son de sa voix était rauque. Elle cligna les paupières plusieurs fois avant d'acquiescer et de repartir dans la cuisine chercher un autre chou. Elle le lui rapporta et le lui tendit. Elle ne sursauta pas cette fois-ci. Elle évita de trop le regarder manger la pâtisserie. Mais cette fois elle eut beaucoup de mal à rester concentré sans être gêné. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Elle se racla la gorge et lui demanda d'une petite voix alors qu'il venait de terminer son dessert.

_Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est bon ?...

Il reposa ses bras négligemment sur l'arrêt du canapé en lui lançant un regard appuyé avant de déclarer avec désinvolture.

_Est-ce que tu as goûté ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, inquiète et baissa le regard sur l'assiette qui contenait les choux plus tôt. Il y avait un peu de crème sur celle-ci et elle n'hésita pas à plonger le doigt dedans pour goûter sa préparation, voulant en avoir le cœur net. Elle porta son index à la bouche pour sucer la crème à la vanille. Le goût lui sembla normal alors elle releva la tête vers le démon pour l'interroger du regard. Elle se figea en voyant le regard brûlant avec lequel il l'a dévisagé. Elle retira lentement son doigt de sa bouche, soudain très consciente de l'expression de prédateur qu'il arborait. Il n'avait absolument rien manqué de toute la scène, le corps tendu. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le canapé. Elle était paralysée. Oh bon sang. Il l'a regardé comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus pour la dévorer ! Incertaine, elle recula prudemment d'un pas sans le quitter des yeux.

La sonnette de sa porte d'entrée la fit sursauter et lâcher l'assiette dans le mouvement. Cette dernière se brisa sur le parquet. Son regard se porta aussitôt vers les éclats au sol, avant de se tourner vers la porte d'entrée. Orihime se retourna avec de l'incertitude dans les yeux vers Grimmjow. Elle fut stupéfaite de constater qu'il avait tout simplement disparu, emportant l'atmosphère chargée avec lui. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, les jambes tremblantes. Ce type vraiment, elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne lui saute dessus pour être honnête. Des coups sur la porte la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle enjamba les débris de l'assiette et alla ouvrir la porte pour découvrir son amie Tatsuki derrière.

_Ben alors que ce que tu faisais ? J'ai entendu quelque chose se briser.

La rouquine lui sourit l'air gêné en se passant une main derrière la tête.

_Désoléla sonnette m'a fait peur et j'ai fait tomber mon assiette...

Tatsuki leva un sourcil, puis entra dans l'appartement en déclarant.

_Orihimetu es toujours aussi maladroite. Je suis sûr que tu étais encore entrain de rêvasser.

Orihime ne dit rien et se dépêcha de ramasser les morceaux en céramique par terre.

Son cœur palpitait encore de son entrevue courte mais intense avec Grimmjow.

Bien sûr elle n'avait pas l'intention de parler de lui à sa meilleure amie. De toute façon elle la prendrait probablement pour une folle. C'était très bien ainsi. Elle n'allait pas mettre son amie en danger.

Fin chapitre 3

A suivre...


	4. Que d'émotions !

Grimmjow était énervé. Et frustré. Il avait besoin de se défouler. D'abord cette putain de femelle d'hybride qui L'obsédé au delà de la compréhension. Et maintenant Nel qui avait oublié d'engager un traiteur pour le week-end. Putain de merde ! Le voilà maintenant devant la porte du bureau d'Ulquiorra. Il entra brutalement sans frapper, comme à son habitude, la colère bouillonnant au fond de lui. L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène ne daigna même pas relever la tête, même s'il était parfaitement conscient de la présence du démon de la destruction. Il ne montra aucun signe de reconnaissance malgré l'irritation qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que Grimmjow lui rendait visite de la sorte. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en soupirant, se servant un verre de scotch sans aucune gêne tout en mettant les pieds sur la table basse. Ulquiorra daigna enfin relever la tête de ses papiers, avec son éternelle expression impassible et glacial.

_Que ce que tu veux Grimmjow ? Je n'ai pas le temps de supporter ta présence indésirable aujourd'hui.

L'intéressé englouti son verre de whisky avant de le reposer bruyamment sur la table basse, manquant de le briser. Il tourna alors la tête avec un sourire carnassier vers son hôte.

_ Oui comme d'habitude. Et tu sais aussi que je m'en contrefous !

L'homme se releva tout en s'approchant du bureau sans perdre son sourire menaçant. Ulquiorra plissa légèrement les yeux en se levant également. Comme s'il allait laisser cette ordure le prendre de haut. Grimmjow adoré provoquer l'homme "chauve-souris" comme il aimait l'appeler. Surtout par ce qu'il savait qu'il n'aimait pas être affublé d'un tel surnom stupide. La patience légendaire d'Ulquiorra était une énigme pour la plupart de ses congénères. Mais Grimmjow de tous était l'un des rares à réussir à faire perdre son sang froid au numéro 4. Ils se fixèrent une minute interminable, tout deux mains dans les poches. Jusqu'à ce que le numéro 6 se jette littéralement sur l'homme. En une fraction de seconde, Ulquiorra se retrouver avec le poing de Grimmjow bloqué dans sa propre main. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en se léchant la lèvre supérieure, impatient de se battre, un sourire dément plaqué au visage. Oh oui putain, il allait détruire ce connard cadavérique avec une immense joie. Ulquiorra resserra son emprise sur le poing du démon aux cheveux azure, contenant son agacement grandissant.

_Grimmjow. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'importuner avec tes caprices. Je n'ai aucune envi de me battre avec toi. J'ai du travail.

Grimmjow balança sa jambe avec violence contre la tête du démon de la désolation avec un grognement bestial. Bien évidement celui-ci bloqua tout aussi facilement l'attaque de son autre main. Grimmjow se libéra immédiatement après de son emprise en s'éloignant d'un saut en arrière. Il retomba agilement sur ses deux pieds, en position d'attaque, prêt à en découdre. Il lui cria ensuite, maintenant sérieux et tremblant de colère et de frustration contenu.

_Et moi je t'ai dit que je m'en branle ! Bat toi ou crève chauve-souris de merde !

Ulquiorra sembla impassible, mais intérieurement, son agacement pour le numéro 6 était à son comble. Il lui rétorqua alors aussi froidement que possible avec un mépris évident.

_Ne viens pas te plaindre après, numéro 6.

Et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Orihime était de service dans les box, de plus en plus sollicité par les clients. Certaine de ses collègues n'était pas très heureuse avec ça et le lui firent bien comprendre. À la fin de son service, et après s'être rendu dans les vestiaires, la jeune femme constata que ses vêtements étaient trempés. Elle soupira de lassitude et, obligé de les porter rentrer chez elle. Au moins ses chaussures étaient intactes. Elle enfila ses bottine en cuir clouté et referma son casier. Par contre son parapluie avait disparu. Orihime supposa donc qu'il devait pleuvoir dehors et s'emmitoufla dans son manteau. En sortant du bar restaurant, elle put constater avec un soupir lasse qu'il pleuvait des cordes. La pluie était fine mais abondante et il faisait froid. Elle frissonna, l'humidité de ses vêtements lui collant à la peau. Elle portait une robe ample en maille grise avec un collant en laine noir. Elle était gelée tout en s'avançant sous la pluie. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche sous la pluie, Orihime fut projeter en avant violemment. Elle s'étala par terre avec un cri douloureux, se rattrapant avec les mains de justesse.

_Oh voilà la salope du bar ! Alors Orihime combien de clients tu t'es tapé depuis que tu travailles là-bas ? 

La jolie rousse toujours à terre tourna la tête n reconnaissant la voie de sa collègue de travail. Celle-ci ne l'avait jamais apprécié depuis son arrivé pourtant récente. Elle était là avec une autre de ses collègues, la regardant dédaigneusement. D'ailleurs celle-ci porté le parapluie d'Orihime. La jolie rousse était abasourdie par ses propos insultant. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se défendre que l'autre rétorqua avec un dégoût évident.

_Sale pute ! C'est dégoutant ! Avec tes faux seins c'est facile ! Tu nous as volé tout les meilleurs clients ! Et les meilleurs pourboires avec !

La jeune femme se releva, gelé sous la pluie battante. Elle leur rétorqua courageusement, défendant son honneur.

_C'est faux ! Jamais je ferais une chose pareil !

_ Pff... Cause toujours !

_ Tu devrais nous remercier pour tes vêtements ! Maintenant ils sont propres ! Salope !

Les deux amies bousculèrent Orihime en s'éloignant. Cette dernière, frigorifié et triste resserra les bras autour d'elle dans une faible tentative pour se réchauffer. Ou plutôt pour se réconforter.

_Ils sont vraiment faux ?

Surprise, la rouquine se retourna, constatant avec effrois que Grimmjow se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, mains dans les poches l'air totalement indifférent à la pluie qui tombé sur lui. Il avait l'air agacé, mais semblé curieux.

_ Quoi ?

Elle n'avait pas compris sa question, confuse. Il la dévisagea, détaillant son apparence trempée. Elle semblait glacée, toute tremblante. Il lui répondit avec un geste du menton.

_Tes seins.

Elle haleta d'embarras, indigné et lui rétorqua en se cachant la poitrine derrière ses bras.

_Non ! 

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, plongé dans ses pensées. Il lui faisait penser à un animal d'une certaine manière. Elle lui demanda alors, pour briser ce silence gênant.

_ Que ce que tu fais là ? Il pleut et tu es trempé. Tu vas être malade.

Il renifla, agacé par le ton presque inquiet qu'elle avait employé. C'est l'hôpital qui ce fou de la charité. Il lui rétorqua sèchement.

_ Tch ! Je suis un démon. On ne peut pas tomber malade. Tu t'es vu ?

Elle sembla surprise un court instant. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur sa propre forme frêle et gelée. Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Son regard de biche innocente plongé dans le sien. Elle haussa les épaules en lui répondant, l'air lasse.

_ On m'a volé mon parapluie. 

_ Tu es pathétique. Laisser ses salopes humaines te traiter comme de la merde. 

Elle cligna des yeux, puis fronça les sourcils, sentant la colère monter en elle.

_Je ne vais pas renter dans leur jeu. Je ne cherche pas la bagarre. 

Il roula des yeux en s'avançant, l'air agacé en la dépassant sans la regarder.

_Suis moi. Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir. 

Orihime le regarda s'éloigner, confuse. Mais la curiosité était trop grande. Malgré le danger, elle lui emboita le pas.

_ Attends ! Où est ce qu'on va ?

Il lui répondit sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

_Chez moi.

La jeune femme se figea. Chez lui ?! Elle n'était pas certaine de le vouloir. Après tout il était toujours dangereux. Ce serait stupide d'accepter une telle chose. Il avait remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêter, sans surprise. Il soupira et se tourna pour lui faire face, irrité par son manque d'obéissance.

_ Dépêche toi! Je déteste me répéter !

Elle sursauta de peur, ne s'attendant pas à autant d'agressivité. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle, et lui répondit en secouant la tête.

_ Non ! Tu me prends pour une idiote ?

Elle recula d'un pas, tremblant de froid et de peur. Il serra la mâchoire, agacé et fit un pas en avant, la menaçant de son regard.

_Putain femme obéit ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal même si là tout de suite j'en ai très envi ! 

Ok, et c'était censé être rassurant ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle fut interrompu par un homme visiblement très saoul. Il était sortit d'une petite ruelle à côté d'elle, l'air inconscient de son environnement, mais tout à fait contient d'elle.

_ Waouh ! Salut ma belle. Que ce... Que tu fais toute seule ? Toute mouillé ?

Elle n'eut le temps de reculer qu'il s'était jeter sur elle, semblant se rattraper par la même occasion. Une forte odeur d'alcool et de transpiration émané de l'homme. Elle poussa un cri, à la fois horrifié et surprise. Il avait enfoui son visage contre sa poitrine, les mains un peu trop baladeuse. Elle réussit sans trop de mal à le repousser, dégouté et effrayé. Il tomba à moitié par terre. La rouquine s'était éloigné de lui en reculant. Se rapprochant instinctivement de Grimmjow. Elle était au bord des larmes. Trop d'émotions en aussi peu de temps. D'abord agressé par ses collègues, ensuite son altercation avec Grimmjow et maintenant ça ? L'homme se releva en riant grassement, ne la quittant pas du regard. Il n'avait pas remarqué le démon derrière elle ? Il s'approcha d'elle, le regard vicieux.

_ Ou tu vas comme ça ? Je vais baiser ce joli cul...

Elle haleta d'horreur, reculant encore jusqu'à se retrouver le dos collé contre quelque chose de brûlant. Elle sursauta à ce contact, le choc de température était violent. Elle se retourna à moitié avec étonnement pour regarder Grimmjow. Il la regardait intensément, l'air mortellement sérieux. Elle était mortifiée, le dévisageant avec ses yeux de biches effrayé et démunies. C'était comme si le monde s'était arrêter de tourner durant un instant. Elle était sur le point de fondre en larme, tremblant de tout son corps. Putain c'était comme si elle le suppliait du regard. Son foutu regard empli d'innocence. Il était tendu comme un arc, les mains toujours dans les poches. Le connard d'ivrogne brisa leur échange en beuglant des obscénités, le bras tendu vers elle.

_ Je vais baiser ses seins aussi putain...

Orihime avait tourné la tête vers l'homme ivre, horrifié autant par ses propos que par sa main qui était sur le point de l'atteindre. Elle poussa un cri affolé en s'enfonçant tête la première contre le torse de Grimmjow, terrorisée. Elle voulait s'éloigner de lui et de ses mains dégoutantes instinctivement, cherchant inconsciemment la protection et la chaleur ardente du démon. Au bout de quelques secondes, soudain consciente qu'il ne c'était rien passé, elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle prit également conscience qu'elle était serrait contre le torse de Grimmjow, les mains agrippée dans sa chemise en lin noir. Elle respirait son odeur, du musc et de la menthe. Oh mon Dieu. Elle était complétement mortifiée. Il dégageait une telle chaleur, c'était tellement agréable pour son corps frigorifié. Il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille, la retenant serrait contre lui. Elle entendit un bruit étrange étranglé dernière elle. Que ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Alors qu'elle s 'interrogé sur l'homme ivre qui était sur le point de l'agresser, la voie rauque et étrangement calme de Grimmjow lui parvint près de l'oreille. Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud contre celle-ci.

_Ne te retourne pas. 

Oh non. Avait-il... ? Elle étouffa un sanglot contre sa main, le visage toujours niché dans la poitrine du beau démon. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle pleura, mais malgré l'horreur qui venait de se produire, elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras d'un démon. Celui-là même qui venait de faire une chose terrible pour la sauver. Quelle ironie. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il l'avait laissé pleurer contre lui. Putain il détestait ça. Et pourtant il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Bordel c'était n'importe quoi. Lui, un putain de démon avec un ange dans les bras, en train de pleurer. Si un de ses congénères pouvait le voir, il n'y croirait surement pas ! Ils étaient tout les deux trempés jusqu'aux os, dans leur bulle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la sentit s'affaisser dans ses bras qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était évanouie.

_Putain de merde.

Fin chapitre 4

A SUIVRE...


	5. Une gentille démone ?

Orihime gémit dans son sommeil. De la lumière ? Elle qui déteste être réveillée par le soleil, c'est étrange. D'habitude elle n'oublie jamais de fermer les rideaux. Elle se roula dans les coussins, puis se figea. Cette odeur, ce n'était pas la sienne. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand, soudain consciente de son environnement. Son pouls s'accéléra tandis que son regard parcourrait la table de chevet sombre. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas chez elle. Elle cligna des paupières en se remémorant la soirée de la veille. Oh mon Dieu. Elle inspira une bouffée d'air, affolée et à présent parfaitement réveillé. 

_ Enfin réveillé !

La jeune femme poussa un petit cri en sursautant. Elle se redressa vivement en se tournant vers son hôte. Elle découvrit un Grimmjow se tenant debout au pied du lit, bras croisés l'air mécontent. Pour changer.

_Que ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi je suis chez toi ?

Elle se retint d'ajouter, "dans ton lit", effrayé de connaitre la réponse. Celui-ci la dévisagea un instant avant qu'un sourire diabolique dont il ait le secret étire ses lèvres. Il lui demanda alors en penchant la tête sur le côté, le regard brillant de malice.

_ Et que ce qui te fait dire que c'est chez moi ?

La jolie rousse lui répondit sans réfléchir, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

_C'est ton odeur dans les coussins.

Il parut réellement surprit pendant une seconde, tandis qu'Orihime sentait son visage brûlé par l'embarra. Venait-elle vraiment de lui dire une chose pareil ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent le temps de continuer cette discussion que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter la rouquine. 

_Salut, tu es enfin réveillé je t'apporte le petit déjeuner. 

Une jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'un vert turquoise surprenant lui sourit tout en déposant un plateau rempli sur la table de chevet. Cette dernière s'assit prêt d'elle. 

_Bonjour ?

La rouquine balbutia, à la fois surprise et curieuse.

_ Ne soit pas si timide, je m'appelle Neliel, mais tu peux m'appeler Nel. 

_ Moi c'est Orihime, enchanté.

Elle lui sourit en retour, se sentant plutôt à l'aise. Nel la dévisagea un moment, se rapprochant un peu en même temps, l'air intrigué. Orihime ne dit rien, confuse. Soudain elle se recula en s'exclamant, l'air surpris.

_ Mais tu es une hybride !? J'ai cru que tu étais un ange ! 

Orihime fronça les sourcils, encore plus perdu. Pourquoi tout le monde la prenait pour un ange ?! 

_Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle est. Elle pense être une simple humaine. Elle ignore tout de notre monde.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers Grimmjow qui avait retrouvé son sérieux, toujours bras croisés. Il avait le regard plongé dans celui, si innocent et pure de la belle hybride. Elle ne baissait jamais les yeux et l'affrontait avec une telle simplicité que s'en était déconcertant. Et énervant, frustrant. Putain ! Il fronça les sourcils en serrant la mâchoire, mécontent, avant de se détourner brusquement.

_Occupe-toi d'elle. J'ai du boulot.

Sur ceux, il disparut une fraction de seconde sous les yeux ébahis d'Orihime. 

_OK. Ça c'était bizarre. Que ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ?

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur Nel, qui ne semblait pas le moins choqué du monde par la disparition subite du beau démon. Nel était soudain très curieuse à son propos. Elle comprit rapidement vu l'air effaré de la rouquine qu'elle n'avait jamais vu les pouvoirs d'un démon. Elle soupira en lui souriant.

_Il va falloir que je te fasse un court sur les anges et les démons. 

Orihime acquiesça, l'air hébété. Nel se releva, mains sur les hanches et lui sourit gentiment.

_D'abord mange un peu ! Ça te ferra le plus grand bien ! J'ai pris la liberté de te changer hier soir. T'étais complétement trempé ! Grimmjow aussi d'ailleurs. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé mais bref. Tu me raconteras plus tard !

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Elle portait une chemise noire en coton. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention à ce détail. Tout est aller si vite depuis son réveil. Elle dévora son petit déjeuner avec appétit, n'ayant rien mangé depuis hier midi. Nel lui apporta ses vêtements maintenant propres et secs. Une fois son repas terminé, elle fut invitée à prendre une douche dans la salle de bain spacieuse de Grimmjow. La pièce était grande, richement décoré de marbre noir. Le peu qu'elle avait vu de la chambre et la salle de bain du démon lui démontra qu'il était riche. Aucun doute là-dessus. C'était un peu gênant. Elle se doucha rapidement, puis se sécha avec une serviette avant de remettre ses vêtements. En sortant de la salle de bain, Nel l'attendait en souriant, l'air excité.

_Viens ! Je vais te faire visiter un peu et je vais te raconter ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur les anges et les démons.

Orihime la suivit tranquillement, tandis que Nel lui expliquer la différence entre les anges et les démons.

_Grimmjow fait partie des 10 démons les plus puissants, il est en 6ème position. Le 1er étant le plus fort. Telle est la hiérarchie. Mais le classement n'est pas définitif. Plus on est puissant, plus on remonte les grades. La jolie rousse écoutée attentivement et avec fascination.

_C'est un peu différent chez les anges. Il y a 13 divisions constituées d'un capitaine, un lieutenant et de subordonné. Les démons ont également des subordonnés mais restent seuls. Les démons sont très fiers et arrogants comme tu as pu le constater avec Grimmjow.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire avec cette affirmation. Effectivement. Elles entrèrent dans la cuisine. Orihime était émerveillé par celle-ci. Tellement spacieuse avec tous les équipements dernier cri. Si seulement elle pouvait pâtisser dans un tel endroit.

_La plupart des anges sont des combattants. La minorité constitue les anges guérisseurs. On les appelle shinigamis. Mais seuls les capitaines, voire les lieutenants sont capables de rivaliser avec le top 10 des démons. On appelle cette catégorie l'espada. Moi par exemple je suis une ex-espada. J'étais numéro 3 mais c'était il y a bien longtemps.

Orihime jeta un regard surprit à Nel. Waouh, alors Neliel devait être très forte.En voyant le regard curieux de la rouquine, la jolie démone soupira et reprit ses explications avec un petit sourire.

_ J'ai été déchu de mon rang. Je ne fais plus partie de l'espada. Mais je travaille pour Grimmjow.

Tout en traversant le somptueux salon, Nel continua de parler. Orihime n'osa pas poser de questions trop indiscrètes.

_J'aurais dû naître Ange. J'ai toujours été trop tendre pour un démon. Je suis beaucoup trop gentil pour mon espèce. La faiblesse n'a pas sa place parmi l'espada. C'est même fatal la plupart du temps.

Orihime compris sans que Nel n'entre dans les détails. Elle avait failli mourir. Elle déglutit, soudain mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle découvrit la terrasse adjacente au salon, la jeune femme oublia sa tristesse. C'était à couper le souffle. Une piscine, au milieu d'un décor exotique et sauvage. Une végétation luxuriante, avec une cascade qui se déverse dans le grand bassin. Il y avait des rochers partout autour. Comme un petit paradis au milieu de la jungle. Le tout était recouvert d'un immense dôme en verre. Il faisait plutôt chaud alors que dehors il faisait un froid hivernal. Nel qui avait remarqué son expression ahurie éclata de rire.

_C'est beau hein ? Malgré tout ses défauts, Grimmjow à du goût. 

_ Je crois que c'est mon endroit préféré sur Terre. 

_Quelque chose me dit que tu vas probablement pouvoir en profiter bientôt. Grimmjow à l'air intéressé par toi. Ce qui me surprend je l'avoue.Orihime se détourna du paysage pour regarder Nel dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air sincèrement curieuse. La rouquine houssa les épaules en lui répondant.

_Je n'en sais rien non plus. Il dit que je suis sa proie.

_Hum... C'est étrange. Normalement il déteste les anges. Ne le prends pas mal mais tu es quasiment un ange tellement ta pression spirituelle est pure. Même si en réalité tu es une hybride.

_Ma pression spirituelle ? Que ce que c'est ? Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous dites tous que je suis une "hybride" ?

_Viens t'asseoir.

Orihime l'a suivie jusqu'au salon de jardin en bois exotique pour s'y asseoir.

_La pression spirituelle c'est comme la force vitale d'une personne. Une sorte d'aura si tu préfères. Tu es capable de ressentir l'aura des personnes qui t'entoure n'est-ce pas ?

La belle rousse baissa les yeux, réfléchissant un instant avant de relever le regard.

_Oui je pense. Par exemple, quand Grimmjow est proche, je ressens comme une sensation de lourdeur. Quelque chose d'étouffant et de chaud. Mais ce n'est pas stable.

_ Oui c'est ça ! Tu es capable de ressentir la pression spirituelle des autres. Les humains ont une aura plutôt faible. Certains ont une pression spirituelle plus forte que d'autres, et sont souvent la proie des démons pour diverses raisons. Celle des shinigamis et des démons est beaucoup plus élevée. Plus une personne est puissante, plus sa pression est forte.

Orihime était vraiment fasciné par tout ça. Nel continua sur sa lancée. 

_En réalité, ceux qui ont une forte pression spirituelle telle que Grimmjow sont bridés. C'est-à-dire qu'en présence d'humains, leur aura bien que plus forte que le commun des mortels, est infiniment plus faible qu'en temps normal. Ils brident volontairement leurs pouvoirs, sans quoi le simple fait de se trouver à proximité d'un humain serait fatal pour ce dernier.

Orihime était abasourdie. Une telle chose était possible ? La matinée passa rapidement, tandis que Neliel expliqué à Orihime diverse chose sur les démons et les anges. Elle se retrouva réellement passionnée par tout ce qu'elle entendait. Neliel était quelqu'un de très gentil, et elles s'entendaient vraiment très bien toute les deux. Orihime passa le restant de la journée avec sa nouvelle amie. Orihime apprit beaucoup de choses grâce à la belle démone. Elle lui expliqua enfin ce qu'était un hybride. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre qu'elle était le fruit de l'union d'un ange et d'un humain. Même si elle avait toujours du mal à y croire. Il était 18h du soir, et les deux jeunes femmes étaient installées sur la terrasse une nouvelle fois. L'endroit était si paisible et majestueux. 

_Nel, Grimmjow ne va pas être en colère ? Je suis ici depuis ce matin...

_Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

Orihime était un peu gêné. Elle osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûler les lèvres depuis le début de la journée.

_Tu habites ici ? Tu es sa petite amie ? Je veux dire ça ne te dérange pas ?...

Elle balbutia, embarrassé lorsque Neliel la coupe en explosant de rire.

_ Jamais de la vie ah ah ! C'est tellement bizarre beurk !

Orihime était surprise par la réaction de la démone. Celle-ci finit par s'arrêter de rire et lui expliqua.

_Les démons tombes rarement amoureux. Ils se reproduisent tous un jour ben sûr. Mais la notion d'amour est... Compliqué pour notre espèce. L'amour rend faible, et la faiblesse comme tu le sais est proscrit.

Orihime fronça les sourcils, et répondit doucement pleine de conviction.

_Je ne suis pas d'accord. L'amour rend plus fort, j'en suis persuadé.

Nel lui offrit un sourire attendri. Elle comprenait mais malheureusement, ses congénères eux était trop têtu et fière pour cela.

_Hime tu es si mignonne ! Si j'étais un homme démon ou pas, je t'épouserais !

Orihime rougit au compliment tandis que Nel l'observait en souriant. 

_Une chance que tu sois une femme alors.

Surprises, les deux amies se tournèrent dans la direction des portes donnant sur le salon.

_Hé ça veut dire quoi ça !? Et puis je peux toujours devenir lesbienne! Ça ne me poserait aucun problème!

Nel s'était relevé, bras croisés l'air agacé. Grimmjow s'avança les mains dans les poches, l'air agacé et passablement ennuyé. Orihime rougit de plus belle aux propos de son amie qui elle l'espère, ne faisait que plaisanté. Le démon de la destruction roula des yeux, ignorant la jeune démone en portant son attention sur son joli petit ange. L'ange en question lui rendit son regard, les joues encore rougies des inepties de Neliel. Elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau. Il portait une chemise blanche entrouverte avec un jean sombre. Un mélange classe et décontracté qui lui sied vraiment bien. Remarquant la tension dans l'air, et se sentant soudain en trop, Nel s'exclama.

_Bon j'ai compris je suis de trop ! À plus tard hime je t'appelle !

Cette dernière fila après un clin d'œil adressé à la rouquine. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle avait déjà disparu. C'était un sonido si elle se souvenait bien. Grimmjow se laissa tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil en face de la jolie rousse. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire. Orihime commencé à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle déglutit, puis se força à briser ce silence pesant.

_Hum... Merci pour... Hier soir...

Il fronça les sourcils avant de rétorquer froidement.

_Pour quoi exactement ? Pour t'avoir ramené ici alors que j'aurais pu tout simplement t'abandonner à ton sort ? Ou bien d'avoir buté cet ivrogne pour l'empêcher de te violer ? Probablement les deux!

Orihime se figea, incrédule le coeur battant. Il reprit sur sa lancée un peu plus fort cette fois.

_J'aurais aussi pu le laisser faire ?! Regarder voire participer !?

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux, le sang glacé dans ses veines. Elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant avant de se redresser brusquement en se détournant, avec la ferme intention de quitter cet endroit. Comment pouvait-il dire de telles horreurs ?! Elle n'eut le temps de faire un pas qu'il lui agrippa l'avant-bras d'une poigne de fer pour la forcer à lui faire face. Il la tira avec force contre lui, leurs visages tout prêts l'un de l'autre. La respiration saccadée et les larmes roulant sur ses joues, elle l' affronta du regard. Leur souffle se mélangeait tandis qu'il la dévisageait durement. Elle ne baisserait pas les yeux, malgré la douleur. Elle gémit douloureusement en lui demandant, le souffle court et le regard suppliant.

_Tu me fais mal... Ah ! Grimmjow....

Merde c'était quoi ça !? La façon dont elle avait gémi son prénom lui donna des frissons délicieux qui lui descendirent directement jusqu'à l'aine. Il serra les dents. Putain il voulait l'entendre gémir pour lui. Elle était si délicieusement tentante. Bordel ! Cette altercation n'était pas destinée à être érotique ni excitante ! Il grogna entre ses dents d'une voix rauque. Il dût se faire violence pour desserrer sa poigne et la libérer.

_Va-t'en.

Elle haleta en reculant, soulagée. Elle ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et parti sans se retourner en tenant son avant-bras douloureux .

Fin Chapitre 5

A SUIVRE...


	6. Une soirée mouvementée

Cela faisait plusieurs jours depuis la dispute avec Grimmjow. Orihime ne comprenait vraiment pas son comportement. Allongée sur son lit, elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser à lui. C'était tellement frustrant. Elle soupira pour la centième fois lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Elle s'étira pour l'attraper sur sa table de chevet et sourit en voyant le nom de son amie affichée. Elle s'empressa de décrocher.

_Salut hime ! Comment ça va ?

_Salut Nel. Bien et toi ?

_Bien même si Grimmjow est d'une humeur massacrante depuis quelque temps. J'ai envie de le tuer ! 

_AHAH ! J'imagine...

_Je reconnais ce ton dans ta voix. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est un idiot avec un sale caractère. Il est toujours comme ça. Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que vous allez vous disputer fait moi confiance...

_Je ne m'inquiète pas ! Je ne veux plus qu'il s'approche de moi ! Pour commencer c'est lui qui m'a harcelé depuis notre rencontre.

_Mouais... Est moi je dis qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous. Je le connais depuis très longtemps et je te dis qu'il se comporte encore plus comme un crétin depuis qu'il te connaît.

_Euh... C'est censé me réconforter ?

_Tu verras il va revenir comme si de rien n'était j'en suis certaine. Bref j'ai une surprise pour toi !

_Une surprise ?

_Oui ! Je t'emmène avec moi en soirée dans une boîte hyper branchée ce soir !

_Quoi?! Mais attend je...

_T'inquiète ! J'ai tout prévu j'arrive dans une heure avec des robes et tout ce qu'il nous faut ! À tout à l'heure !

_Nel !

Cette dernière avait déjà raccroché. La rouquine gémit dans son oreiller. Orihime sortait rarement d'ordinaire. Mais Nel avait l'air si excité qu'elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne lui refuserait rien. Temps pi pour la soirée télé. Heureusement elle avait déjà pris une douche. L'heure s'écoula rapidement et c'est une tornade de vert et argent qui débarqua dans son salon.

_Salut ! J'ai trop hâte de te montrer cet endroit ! J'ai apporté plein de robe je vais te transformer en bombe atomique !

Orihime éclata de rire même si elle était plutôt nerveuse. Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent dans la chambre. Nel déposa les sacs qu'elle avait apportés et sourit à son amie, poings sur les hanches. Orihime s'exclama en voyant la tenue de la belle démone.

_Whaou Nel tu es superbe !

Cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle portait une robe moulante argentée qui s'arrête au-dessus des genoux, avec un joli décolleté drapé. Elle avait opté pour une paire d'escarpins vernis noirs. Ses cheveux en chignon coiffé décoiffé, le tout agrémenté de quelques bijoux.

Déshabille-toi tu vas essayer ce que j'ai apporté !

Orihime s'exécuta en riant. Nel pouvait être tellement excité pour un rien. 1 h 30 plus tard, la jolie rousse était enfin prête. Vêtu d'une superbe robe noire au décolleté bénitier avec un dos nu plongeant jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle épousait ses formes toutes en élégance. Nel avait coiffé ses cheveux en une sorte de chignon queue-de-cheval. Ses longs et beaux cheveux ondulés retombant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Un maquillage léger mais qui souligner sa beauté. Un peu de brillant à lèvre rouge et des yeux charbonneux grâce au mascara et au eyeliner.

_Merdre t'es tellement sexy Hime !

Cette dernière était plutôt embarrassée. Elle ne portait jamais de telle tenue. Jamais rien de trop révélateur en tout cas. Mais Nel avait tellement insisté. Elle se regarda finalement dans le miroir et fut choquée en voyant son reflet.

_Au bon sang ! Nel c'est magnifique ! Mais ce n'est pas un peu trop ?...

La démone roula des yeux et secoua la tête en riant.

_Tu plaisantes !? T'es sublime ! Tu vas faire tourner toutes les têtes des hommes et même des femmes !

L'intéressé rougit et se détourna du miroir. C'est justement ce qui l'inquiète. Orihime n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur elle habituellement. Elle enfila des escarpins rouges élégants en s'efforçant de calmer ses inquiétudes. Elle ne mit pas de bijoux, décidant qu'elle était assez voyante comme ça. Une fois prêtes, les deux amies quittèrent le domicile. Nel avait une belle voiture de sport jaune canari. Orihime se demandait si tous les démons avaient autant d'argent. 

_Tu verras c'est un endroit super ! C'est fréquenté uniquement par des démons, des anges et des hybrides. Pas d'humain ici.

_Vraiment?! Mais je croyais que les anges et les démons se détestaient ? 

Nelliel éclata de rire tout en conduisant avec fluidité à travers la ville.

_C'est un endroit neutre. Les combats sont interdits. C'est plus un endroit de rencontre. Beaucoup viennent là-bas pour trouver un partenaire d'une nuit. 

Orihime acquiesça, un peu gêné. 

_Nous y sommes !

Nel s'arrêta non loin de l'entrée. Orihime observa la devanture avec émerveillement. Une grande enseigne lumineuse rouge surplomber le bâtiment à la devanture en pierre.

_Las Noches ?

Les jeunes femmes descendirent de la voiture. Nel jeta négligemment ses clés dans les mains d'un portier.

_Oui, las Noches. Je viens ici souvent. Grimmjow aussi. Tu vas peut-être rencontré d'autres espadas, mais fait bien attention. Tu te souviens de la leçon ?

_Oui je me souviens de leurs prénoms, de leur rang hiérarchique et de ceux dont je ne dois pas m'approcher.

Nelliel acquiesça en souriant brillamment. Les deux amies n'eurent pas longtemps à faire la queue à l'entrée. Il y avait plusieurs personnes qui furent refusées. Des humains, pensa la rouquine. Dès qu'elle passa la porte, Orihime fut submergé par l'intensité de l'atmosphère, la chaleur et la musique. Tout était richement décoré avec lux et élégance. Beaucoup de blanc, des zones noires et sombres avec des touches de rouge. Orihime suivit Nelliel à travers la foule en découvrant l'intérieur de l'immense salle, inconsciente des nombreux regards qui la suivaient. Nel la guida jusqu'au bar où elle commanda deux boissons dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. La musique pourtant rock était étrangement sensuelle. Orihime balaya la salle de son regard, observant les danseurs onduler sensuellement. Elle détourna le regard, les joues chauffées lorsque le barman lui tendit sa boisson. C'était un étrange cocktail rose pétillant au gout sucré.

_Alors c'est cool non ? 

Elle reporta son regard sur Nel qui lui souriait avec entrain.

_Oui c'est assez impressionnant. Et j'aime beaucoup la musique. C'est très rock je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

_Oui c'est aussi ce qui fait son charme ! Rock, métal tout ça dans une ambiance sexy et hot ! Tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à te trouver un homme pour la nuit.

Orihime manqua de s'étouffer avec son cocktail alors que Nel lui faisait un clin d'œil entendu. Elle se garda de lui dire que ce n'était absolument pas dans ses intentions. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et les jeunes femmes discutèrent tout en s'enivrant avec joie. Finalement Orihime était très à l'aise et soulagé. C'était tellement agréable de lâcher prise et de se laisser aller pour une fois. L'alcool devait aider assurément. Soudain, Nel se rapprocha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille après avoir jeté un œil derrière elle.

_J'ai oublié de te dire que j'avais prévenu Grimmjow qu'on sortait toutes les deux ce soir.

La rouquine cessa de respirer momentanément.

_Quoi!?

Nel ne la laissa pas finir qu'elle s'éloigna en dansant, un sourire innocent collé au visage.

_Je vais draguer sur la piste à tout à l'heure !

Orihime était stupéfaite en regardant son amie se perdre dans la foule, puis se détourna vers le comptoir pour boire une gorgée de sa boisson, contrarier. Son cœur battait la chamade rien qu'à la mansion de son nom. Nel avait tout manigancé évidemment ! Elle n'osa pas se retourner de peur le croiser son regard. Elle était sûre qu'il était ici, sinon Nel n'aurait pas pris la peine de lui dire ça et de s'enfuir. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, essayant de repérer sa pression spirituelle. Difficile dans un endroit bondé rempli de non humains. Elle ne mit cependant pas longtemps avant d'être frappée par l'intensité de son aura. Elle se figea, des frissons lui parcourant l'échine. Brûlante, étouffante. Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'assoir sur le tabouret à côté d'elle. Pas besoin de tourner la tête pour confirmer l'identité de cette personne. Son parfum parvint à ses narines malgré elle. Musc et menthe. Elle s'efforça d'ignorer sa présence même si son langage corporel ne laisser aucun doute qu'elle était parfaitement consciente du démon à ses côtés. Ce dernier commanda un whisky. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence pesant. Il fut le premier à rompre ce silence.

_Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Orihime se figea, arrêtant le mouvement de sa main, sur le point de boire une gorgée d'alcool. Elle sentit la colère la gagner. Pour qui il se prend!? Elle reposa lentement sa coupe, puis se tourna entièrement vers lui, faisant pivoter son tabouret.

_Je te demande pardon ?

Elle le fusilla du regard, agacée et soudain très courageuse. Probablement grâce à l'alcool dans son sang. Il tourna la tête vers elle, son éternelle expression impassible et renfrognée coller au visage.

_Tu m'as très bien entendu. Rentre chez toi ce n'est pas un endroit pour un petit ange ici.

Il avait dit ça avec mépris. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Une furieuse envie de le gifler traversa son esprit. Mais la raison l'en empêcha. Elle n'avait pas envie de mourir ce soir. Elle lui rétorqua né en moins, froide comme la glace.

_Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner. Je suis assez grande pour sortir ou et avec qui je veux. 

Une lueur de surprise traversa son regard arctique, puis avec un sourire moqueur en coin il lui répondit. 

_J'ai réussi a te mettre en colère mon ange ? 

Il se tourna entièrement vers elle en buvant une gorgée de whisky, puis repris sur le même ton, l'air agacé.

_Alors quoi ? Tu es venu pour te faire baiser par le premier connard venu ? Pourquoi porter cette robe sinon ?

Elle resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. Comment pouvait-il être aussi insultant et méprisant ? Quel connard arrogant ! Elle avait tellement envie d'effacé ce petit sourire arrogant de son visage. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis se détourna de lui pour boire le fond de son verre cu sec avant de le reposer avec un peu trop de force. Elle descendit ensuite de son tabouret avec dignité, face à lui sans le quitter des yeux, ce qui les rapprocha considérablement. C'était l'alcool et l'adrénaline qui lui donna le courage de lui faire face. Elle se colla pratiquement à lui pour venir lui susurrer à l'oreille, le sentant se tendre comme un arc.

_Quel dommage que ce ne soit pas toi le premier connard venu. Ne sois pas jaloux mais de toute façon je me réserve pour quelqu'un digne de moi.

Sur ceux, elle se détourna avec toute l'assurance et la dignité qu'elle avait en réserve et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Elle aurait adoré voir l'expression de son visage, mais elle avait trop peur de perdre tout son courage. À mesure qu'elle s'enfoncé dans la foule, elle sentit toute l'adrénaline la quitter. Au mon Dieu elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses jambes était en coton. Il fallait qu'elle s'assoit rapidement. Quelqu'un la bouscula et elle fut propulsé contre quelqu'un. Elle manqua de tomber, ses jambes trop faibles pour la maintennir debout. Un bras musclé la retint fort heureusement.

_Est-ce que ça va ?

Orihime se rendit compte qu'elle était littéralement contre le torse d'un homme. Elle s'excusa rapidement en s'éloignant des bras de l'inconnu, les joues rougies par l'embarra.

_Je suis désolé ! Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu.

Elle regarda enfin le visage de l'homme en question et fut étonnée un instant. Il était plutôt bel homme même s'il était plus âgé qu'elle d'au moins 10 ans. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire charmant.

_Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Puis-je avoir une danse en guise de remerciement ?

Elle acquiesça sans trop réfléchir, voulant le remercier comme il se doit. C'était un vrai gentleman. Il posa une de ses grandes mains chaudes au creux de ses reins, et l'autre dans sa main. Ils dansèrent lentement à leurs propres rythme. Orihime était un peu gêné d'avoir toute l'attention de cet homme.

_Quel est votre nom ?

_Orihime et vous ?

_Stark. Coyotte Stark je suis charmé Orihime.

La jolie rousse fut surprise. C'est un espada!? Le numéro 1! Il lui offrit un petit sourire et elle le lui rendit, les joues rouges. Quel homme charmant. D'accord Nel lui avait dit qu'il était plutôt inoffensif. Il était numéro 1 bien qu'il déteste se battre. Tellement étrange.

_C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici.

_Oui c'est la première fois que je viens. Mon amie Nelliel m'a accompagné.

_Nelliel ? Je la connais un peu. Et bien j'espère avoir la chance de vous revoir Orihime.

Elle lui sourit malgré son embarras et ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

_Ma nature ne vous dérange pas ? Je veux dire je suis à moitié ange ?

Il sembla un peu surprit par sa question mais il lui sourit en répondant.

puis c'est un lieu fait pour les rencontres.

Elle hocha la tête, un peu étonné. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Les démons ne sont pas si terribles que ça après tout. Enfin celui-ci. Ce n'est pas le cas de Grimmjow. Il la tira de sa rêverie.

_J'ai assisté à votre... altércation avec Grimmjow.

Orihime parut surprise puis embarrassée. Voyant cela il s'empressa de continuer sur ça lancé.

_Vous le connaissez ou bien ?

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, incertaine. Il semblait sincèrement curieux. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupire et lui répondit en laissant son regard se perdre dans la foule.

_C'est compliqué... Nous nous connaissons depuis quelques semaines. Il se comporte comme un idiot.

_Je vois. Je suis un peu surpris. C'est quelqu'un de solitaire et plutôt sauvage d'ordinaire. Vous avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de doux et Innocent.

La jeune femme releva la tête pour regarder Stark. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées en la regardant sans la voir. La musique s'arrêta, ce qui sembla réveiller le démon qui se pencha légèrement pour prendre la main de la rouquine tel un gentleman.

_Au plaisir Mlle Orihime.

Il lui fit un baisemain qui la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

_Heu... Oui au revoir...

Il s'en alla tandis qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Ok les toilettes. Après avoir autant bu, elle avait besoin d'aller au petit coin. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver ce qu'elle cherche. 

Pendant ce temps Grimmjow fulminait dans son coin. Quand Nel lui avait dit qu'elles sortaient toutes les deux, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir. Putain il était déjà beaucoup trop impliqué avec cette fille. Pourquoi il était obsédé par elle!? Tch ! En la voyant dans cette robe, il n'avait pas put s'empêcher d'aller la voir. Principalement pour empêcher tous ses connards qui l'a reluqué. Ce qui avait fonctionné. Mais il était tellement frustré et agacé qu'il s'était comporté comme un con. Encore une fois. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'elle avait fait, dit. Et putain ça l'avait autant énervé qu'allumé. Elle était trop belle, trop innocente pour lui. Mais bordel il n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux de toute la soirée, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle avait trop bu, c'était évident dans sa démarche et sur son visage. Ensuite il a fallu qu'elle tombe, littéralement sur Stark ! Putain il avait envie de tuer ce bâtard. Leur échange bien trop amical à son gout. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle. Elle était trop naïve. Elle ne remarqua même pas tous les vautours qui l'a déshabillée des yeux. Lui-même en faisait parti putain. Il l'a voulait, dur. Elle était partie au toilettes et il réfléchi afin de trouver une solution à toute cette merde. 

Orihime se regarda dans le miroir après s'être lavé les mains.Elles avait l'air bien, un peu éméché peut-être, mais bien. Elle devrait sans doute trouver Nel mais si cette dernière était occupée avec un homme, elle n'oserait pas la déranger. Elle se dirigea vers la foule dansante à la sortie des toilettes. Elle remarqua des tables avec des banquettes sur sa droite dans des zones plutôt sombres. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur une paire d'yeux bleus arctiques qui brillait dans la pénombre. Elle s'arrêta instinctivement, le souffle coupé. Comment pouvait-il avoir autant d'effet sur elle ! Il était beaucoup trop beau pour son bien. Il la regardait comme s'il voulait la dévorer, ou la tuer au choix. Elle déglutit, incapable de quitter son regard envoutant. C'est alors qu'un homme s'interposa entre eux, brisant le charme.

_Bonsoir bel inconnu.

Elle sursauta à l'assaut inattendu. Un jeune homme brun lui souriait et la regardait avec appréciation. 

_Heu... Bonsoir...

Il la surprit en attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux, un peu trop proche à son gout.

_Vous êtes très belle. 

Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de faire ni dire quoi que ce soit. Un bras puissant l'éloigna brusquement du jeune homme. Elle vint s'écraser contre une poitrine dure pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Elle entendi un grondemant raisonner alors qu'elle comprennait qui était son sauveur. 

_Dégage minus !

L'intéressé ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, terrorisé. Orihime inspira le parfum de musc et de menthe en relevant la tête pour le regarder. Il fusillait le pauvre garçon en montrant les dents tel un fauve fou furieux. C'était presque drôle. Bon sang Orihime reprend toi c'est l'alcool qui parle. Tu es fâché contre lui n'oublies pas ! Une fois l'indésirable or de vu, il baissa son regard vers elle. Ils se regardèrent intensément quelques longues secondes avant qu'elle ne brise le silence en parlant à voix basse.

_Tu as recommencé.

Il leva un sourcil surpris, lui posant la question silencieuse. Elle soupira douceument.

_Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas? Tu me déteste alors finisson en.

Elle était soudain très fatiguée, l'alcool lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle ferma les yeux sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et posa son front contre la poitrine tonique de Grimmjow. Il sentait si bon. C'était chaud, et elle se sentait en sécurité. Il la tenait toujours fermement une main dans le dos, d'abord étonné, puis ennuyé. Décidément, elle le faisait exprès ! 

_Hé! Que ce que tu fait!?

_Hum... Arrête de crier... Je suis fatiguée j'ai la tête qui tourne...

Elle marmonna encore quelque chose d'inintelligible. Il pouvait sentir ses lèvres bouger et son souffle chaud à travers sa chemise. Putain avait-elle aucune préservation de soi!? Il gronda, excité malgré lui. Fichue femme ! Il la souleva, passant un bras sous ses genoux, frustré. Encore une fois il allait protéger son cul ! Il traversa la foule et repéra Nel qui batiffolé avec un type. Il roula des yeux et décida de lui envoyer un message plus tard pour la prévenir. Orihime avait vagement conscience d'être transporté. Mais c'était ok. Parcequ'elle était enveloppé dans la chaleur et l'odeur de Grimmjow. Elle était en sécurité elle le savait instinctivement. Elle murmura en frotant sa joue contre le torse du beau démon.

_Hum... Tu sens bon...

Elle le sentit se crisper momentanément. Il marmonna des injures dans sa barbe alors qu'il sortait du batiment. Une vague de froid glacial s'abatit sur eux et elle frissonna, se collant d'avantage contre lui à la recherche de chaleur.Grimmjow s'empressa de gagner sa voiture, arrachant ses clés des mains du voiturier. Il déposa la jeune femme à moitié endormie sur le siège passager, bouclant sa ceinture, puis gagna sa place dernière le volant en claquant la portière avec plus de force que nécessaire. Il inspira un grand coup avant de braquer ses yeux sur la belle endormie, blottit contre la fenêtre. Tellement belle, si innocente. Il tendit la main pour la toucher, mais se ravisa au dernier moment en serrant les dents. Il reporta son attention sur la route, démarrant la voiture. Demain, il faudra qu'ils aient une grande discussion.

Fin chapitre 6

A suivre...


End file.
